custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The September 1990-August 1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 Barney costume (SuperMalechi's's version)
November 1987 - Saturday, October 22, 1988 The Barney costume first appeared in "Our Friend Barney" (October 7, 1988). It last appeared in "Barney's Imaginary Friends" released on Wednesday, May 31, 1989. Sunday, October 23, 1988 - Friday, January 12, 1990 This more magenta Barney costume first appeared in "Barney's Day Care Fun!" (Thursday, June 1, 1989, which uses the same musical arrangements from "Barney Goes to School"). It last appeared in "Barney & The Team's Move" (August 31, 1990). Starting in Late 1990, and many other years, David Voss will not return to perform Barney because . And Also David Voss perfoming Barney will not return for during the songs because the Late 1989-1990 costume is sold to one person. Saturday, January 13, 1990 - present After Barney & His Team's Move finished filming, When David Voss was not available to performed Barney because he officially left the franchise, David Joyner took his place. And Also starting on Saturday, September 1, 1990 where the Season 1 and brand new Barney costume first appeared, Michael and Amy's house, backyard, and neighborhood playground were first introduced in this. Even though it last appeared in "Barney's Magical Mystery Friends" (August 31, 1992), it still was used in Barney & Friends spin-off shows and promos, and returned in "Barney's Camping Adventure (June 8, 1996). Friday, July 3, 1992 - present This Barney costume first appeared in "Playing Friends" (September 1, 1992). Even though it last appeared in the Early 1993 Season 2 video "Barney's Sing-Along Moments" (August 31, 1993), it still continue used in Barney & Friends spin-off shows and Barney & Friends promos. Monday, August 31, 1992 - present There is a costume that is silimar to the Season 7-8 costume. This will be used in some of the Custom Barney films. Monday, June 7, 1993 - present This Barney costume first appeared in "Barney's Let's Go on a Musical Adventure" (September 1st 1993). Even though it last appeared in the real "Barney's Musical Scrapbook", it is still used in custom Barney episodes/videos along with his Season 3 voice. Barney comes to life from Barney's Singing Friends released on Saturday, September 1, 1990 Transcript SuperMalechi will add more words for the whole transcript right now. *(we fade to the Barney doll who is sitting on the lookout, and seconds, sound of , and It makes the sound of it that goes "" , sound of , sound of , and the kids are watching and they can see magically happened near the toys including two yellow rubber duckies, baby dolls who wear diapers and pajamas, and hold baby bottles filled with water, apple juice, lemonade, white milk, chocolate milk, and hot chocolate, happy cuddly teddy bears, stuffed animals, treelo doll that will be later used for "Bear in the Big Blue House", Sesame Street dolls including a big bird doll, a elmo doll, a ernie doll, a cookie monster doll, and more, The Big Comfy Couch dolls including loonette doll, molly doll, dustbennies including fuzzy and wuzzy dolls, Loonette's foley family dolls, snicklefritz doll, granny garbanzo doll, major bedhead doll, auntie macasser doll, and uncle chester doll that will be later used for "The Big Comfy Couch", dollies, and more because , and the kids are Then, for 3 seconds, Barney is seen) *Barney: Whoa! Hi gang! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: That's me! Hi kids! *(they all hugged Barney) *Barney: What are you doing? *Michael: *Barney: It sure is! And You are Super-Dee-Duper! *Luci: That's right, Barney. *Amy: Barney, did you have surgery? *Barney: Well, I used my look changer to change myself more chubbier instead of skinnier. And Also my head got changed into a bit of triangle-square my eyes got a bit smaller my nose got a lot short, my mouth got more thin circled, the color of my tongue is black instead of red, my eight green spots on my back were three large spots and five small spots got a bit darker, my tail got a bit curlier, my arms got a bit shorter, my hands got more stronger my green tummy got more of a square my knees got a bit stronger my legs got a bit chubbier and my feet got a bit more squarer instead of a bit triangle, and now I have a low pitched instead of lower-pitched , and my voice went up to 2, which it was Pitch 5. *Amy: And you look more better. *Barney: I am. Swimming, Swimming Transcript taken from the Custom Barney 1993 Season 2 home video, "Barney's Winksterland Adventure" released on Saturday, May 1, 1993 SuperMalechi will add more words for the whole transcript right now. *Barney: Why don't we all go swimming in the water! *Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: Yay!! *Amy: But, Barney, We don't have any swimming clothes. *Barney: Well, if you all use your imaginations! *( magic ) *Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: Wow! *Barney: *Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: *Barney: *( , and music starts for "Swimming, Swimming") *Barney: *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: *(music ends) Trivia *in the SuperMalechi's version of the Custom Barney 1993 Season 2 home video, "Barney's Winksterland Adventure" released on Saturday, May 1, 1993, After the song "This Old Man", Baby Bop knows how to count to ten in that one. However, in the real version of the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!", she didn't know how to count to ten. Also in the real version of the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!", Barney has his , and Baby Bop has her . Also the Season 8 Barney and Baby Bop costumes from "A-Counting We Will Go" can be used in Custom Barney Movies made by SuperMalechi. * Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Video